Shattered
by SparklingEnchantress
Summary: another Prose Poem I wrote from a particular scene in Season 2. enjoy!


**A/N: **To ring in the New Year I figured I'd post something new for everyone out there who still reads Kandy stories! So this is another one of my poetic pieces, I wrote it as a prose poem for my creative writing class as I did with Temptation. However, the difference with this piece is that I did genuinely try to buff it up a bit, to give all of you a little more so I hope I succeeded. Yes, it is quite short only about 890words which seems so very minimal compared to the chapters I crank out for Today Was a Fairytale, but nonetheless I hope you enjoy it. Also as a forewarning it is rather angsty but I couldn't help it. Also a little side note to those who don't know what Prose Poems are, well basically all a Prose poem is, is capturing a moment and getting the reader inside the head of the speaker of the poem. Having said that I hope this piece does just that for all of you who choose to read this little piece! Enjoy...and p.s. reviews honestly make my life as well as keep me writing( :

Shattered

The reception is a blur of faceless nobodys dressed in various shades of black mumbling useless apologizes as they pass. How did we get here? _Your_ comfort only suffocates me

under its tight grasp. I can't breathe; _you_ take too much of me. The disapproving stares _you_ shoot my way as I knock them back haunt me. As if _you_ have the right to judge me

for the way I'm handling the situation. I push **_you_** away. Glass shatters. My words sling daggers at _you_. Feelings that have been simmering under the surface for too long spill

out in this solitary moment. Overwhelming on-lookers who begin a circulation of whispers that barely register through my foggy brain. This charade we've been sleep walking

through between the fake smiles and vacant stares is unraveling. _You've_ been replaced by this crystal clear liquid that is deceptively innocent, yet with each glass my body

temperature rises, my mind clouds, bringing with it a numbness I've grown to appreciate. The fiery sensation that trails down my throat leaves me mesmerized, hypnotized.

Heightening the jagged edges that we probe¾ afraid to penetrate the deep haze I've fallen victim to. Stumbling from my reign of grace. The shards of glass scattered

everywhere glisten in the yard light. A symbol of what my life is becoming. Knife like pieces tempt me to come and take a closer look. The reflection that glares back at me

mocks me wickedly in laughter that falls on deaf ears. I'm fading in and out. Stumbling down the stairs Jimmy is there to catch me, because I rejected _your_ comfort. Somehow

they got me to _our_ bedroom, _our_ former sanctuary. Julie is busing herself around _our _room searching for something. My eyes lazily trail to my bedside table meeting the picture

of us taken at Lindsay's adoption party. Slowly my fingers trace _our_ faces in the picture. We both look seemingly happy, perfect together. But in this captured moment I was livid

at _you _but still we were able to pose like the happy loving couple we _used_ to be. That's when it strikes me with a sharp searing pain, were we always pretending? Losing

ourselves in a charade that neither of us could escape. We brushed _our_ problems under the rug and put on an act for the rest of the world, and what a great show it's been.

But the curtian is crashing down on us now, the music begins to swell, and the scene is drawn to this dramatic end. This is the part where you follow after me disgusted at my

current performance isn't it? No. _You _would never look at me in that way. Come after me, yes _you_ always seem to, but even if _you_ did...I'd push _you_ away again. It does seem

to be what I'm best at as of recently. In actuality though, this is the part where I'd be the first to admit most of this is my fault. I am the guilty party the one who created this

colossal mess we're in. This dizzing wirlwind that we were plunged into one year ago. The boys leaving us for the summer. A summer that was filled with mindless remodels,

bitter words, and long hours at work. Even then it was me, I pushed _you _away. Blamed _you_ for things that could never be _your_ fault, because none of it was in _your _contorl.

Apparently it was easier that way, but it wasn't really because it tore a rift between us. One we've tried _our_ best to patch up but maybe we're just not strong enough. Maybe

we're just not meant to be together. What the hell am I saying? Of course we're meant to be together. It'll always be us against the world. Damnit. This thinking is too much.

It's making me dizzy. Usually once I put on this liquid amour my mind goes numb ceasing any former thoughts in their place, but somehow after seeing that picture of _us_

mymind begins to run wild having a life of it's own. The jumbled thoughts are short-lived as I can no longer feel my own two feet, the world spins past all too fast. It's time to

lay down my armor, and free fall into this black hole.


End file.
